Les règles de Harry
by Cocoon 2
Summary: Et si Harry aidait son meilleur ami à conquérir l'amour de sa vie?
1. Chapter 1

« Harry ! » geignit Ron, vautré dans le canapé rouge de la salle commune de Gryffondor. « J'y arriverais jamais ! Il faut vraiment que tu m'aides ! »

Harry soupira. Il s'étira, bailla et passa une main dans ses mèches sombres avant de regarder Ron.

« Séduire Hermione c'est comme essayer de séduire un Hypogriffe… IMPOSSIBLE ! » pleurnicha le rouquin.

« C'est que tu t'y prends mal » s'exaspéra Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je veux bien t'aider à condition qu'ensuite tu me fiches la paix ! »

Ron se redressa brusquement, son expression malheureuse remplacée par un immense sourire.

« Oh ! Merci Harry ! T'es un vrai ami, mon pote ! » s'exclama-t-il, enthousiaste.

« Il va falloir que tu suives mes instructions à la lettre, compris ? » commença Harry avec un air professionnel.

« No problem ! Je ferais tout ce que tu me demanderas ! »

Et Harry commença à édicter ses règles.

Règle 1 : « Se retrouver seul avec elle »

« Hermioooone ! » s'écria Ron qui courait d'une manière très peu athlétique en soufflant comme un buffle.

La jeune fille se retourna d'un geste vif faisant voleter ses boucles brunes. Elle regarda, l'air interrogatif, son ami approcher. Ron s'arrêta devant elle, plié en deux, les mains sur les genoux, tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Une fois qu'il fut en état de parler, il dit d'une voix rauque :

« Euh… Je voulais te demander… Est-ce que, à midi, tu… Enfin… On… »

Mais la jeune fille le coupa d'un geste de la main.

« Non Ron ! Il est hors de question que je fasse ton devoir de potion à ta place ! »

« Mais… »

« Tss… Pas d'excuses ! Je ne changerais pas d'avis ! »

Et elle tourna les talons pour rejoindre Harry.

Règle 2 : « User de galanterie »

Les trois amis se dirigeaient vers les cachots pour leur cour de potion. Ils étaient en pleine discussion à propos de l'anniversaire de Seamus. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la classe, Ron se poussa sur le côté afin de laisser Hermione entrer en premier. Mais la jeune fille s'arrêta brusquement sur le seuil.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ron ? » demanda-t-elle

« Rien… Je te laissais juste passer devant. »

« Il y a encore quelqu'un qui a lancé un sort à la porte, n'est-ce pas ? » fit-elle, méfiante.

« Mais non ! Pas du tout ! » s'exclama Ron

« Vous m'avez eu la dernière fois mais ça ne se reproduira pas ! »

« Je voulais juste être galant ! » s'exaspéra Ron

« Tu n'es jamais galant, mon cher ! Passe donc devant ! »

Ron soupira mais s'exécuta sous le regard de son amie. Au moment où il passa la porte, un nuage noir apparu au-dessus de sa tête et se mit à déverser des torrents de flotte sur le pauvre Ronald.

« Ah ! » s'exclama Hermione « J'en étais sûre ! »

Et elle passa à son tour pour aller s'asseoir. Ron lança un regard désespéré à Harry qui riait à gorge déployée.

Règle 3 : « Paraître aussi studieux qu'elle »

Ron, après s'être débarrassé de son nuage, étais allé s'installer au premier rang, à côté d'Hermione. Celle-ci buvait littéralement les paroles du professeur de potion. Le rouquin, quant à lui, souriait bêtement en la regardant. Il soupira d'aise quand elle lui adressa un vague sourire, gênée par l'assiduité avec laquelle Ron suivait chacun de ses mouvements. Soudain, Rogue, qui avait remarqué l'air étourdi du jeune Weasley, donna un coup de cahier sur la table des deux amis.

« Monsieur Weasley… » dit-il de sa voix lente et terriblement agaçante. « Que dois-je ajouter à une potion contre la grippe pour éviter de faire tomber les dents lorsqu'on la boit ? »

« Euh… » fit Ron en fixant le professeur de ses yeux de poissons frits.

« Si regardez miss Granger est plus intéressant que mes cours, vous aurez tout le temps de la faire plus tard. En attendant, la porte est par là ! » dit lentement Rogue en articulant chacun de ses mots.

Les serpentards pouffèrent et Hermione, rouge de honte, semblait encore plus absorbée par ses notes.


	2. Chapter 2

Règle 4 : « Toujours l'écouter »

« Alors Ginny lui traite d'idiot parce qu'il a oublié son livre d'astronomie et évidemment, c'est là qu'arrive Seamus qui a tout entendu… »

Ron étouffa un bâillement. Hermione et lui était dans la salle Commune depuis plus d'une heure. Hermione était un vrai moulin à paroles quand elle s'y mettait. Mais Harry avait dit : toujours l'écouter. Pas que ces histoires à la Desperate Housewitches réussisse vraiment à captiver le rouquin mais il faisait au moins l'effort de ne pas bailler. Il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas tellement assuré ces derniers temps avec son amie. Il fallait qu'il redouble d'effort afin d'avoir la chance un jour de devenir autre chose qu'un meilleur ami.

Soudain, Ron sortit de ses pensées. Forcé de remarquer que le flux de paroles d'Hermione jusqu'alors continu venait de cesser. Elle le fixait de ses adorables yeux noisettes.

Hermione lui avait posé une question… Mais laquelle ?

Totalement au hasard, Ron dit d'une voix pâteuse :

« Euh, oui bien sûr ! »

Raté… Hermione lui jeta un regard noir et se leva brusquement.

« Tu n'es qu'un pauvre idiot ! Jamais Neville n'aurait dû écoper de cette punition ! Tu n'as pas de cœur ! » s'écria-t-elle avant de partir au pas de charge vers le dortoir des filles.

Règle 5 : « Penser à la complimenter »

Ron enfila son dentier à canines pointues. Pour Halloween, il n'avait pas eu d'autres idées qu'un déguisement de Dracula. Il se contempla encore une fois devant le miroir et se décida, après un énième soupir à rejoindre les autres dans la salle Commune. Il repéra tout de suite Hermione et Harry. Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendus. Ron toussota en se rapprocher pour attirer l'attention d'Hermione qui ne réagit même pas, trop absorbée par sa conversation avec Ginny.

« Hermione ? » dit Ron d'une voix tremblante

Elle se tourna vers lui.

« Oui ? »

« Tu…Tu es… Tu es vraiment superbe ce soir. »

Le visage d'Hermione se décomposa. Puis soudain, elle éclata de rire comme si Ron avait dit la chos la plus drôle qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu.

« Tu ne voulais pas plutôt dire effrayante ? » demanda-t-elle en tâtant la fausse verrue qu'elle avait fait pousser sur son nez.

« Non, non… je voulais dire que tu es très belle. Mais pas seulement aujourd'hui hein ? Tous les jours… » bafouilla Ron.

Mais il n'avait pas remarqué que déjà Hermione s'était détournée de lui pour admirer le déguisement de Catwoman d'une de ses amies.

Règle 6 : « Faire passer sa sécurité avant tout »

Hermione frappa de toute ses forces l'Horcruxe avec la dent de Basilique. Un son aigu perça les tympans des deux jeunes gens qui se trouvaient dans la crypte. Hermione recula se placer aux côtés de Ron alors qu'une vague immense se formait comme prête à les engloutir. Puis, alors que la vague n'était qu'à quelques mètres, tout retomba. Et le silence revint.

« Que fait-on maintenant ? » souffla Hermione.

Ron encore hébété resta silencieux un instant.

« Si j'écoutais Harry, je ferais passer ta sécurité avant tout mais je viens de penser à quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Hermione

« Les elfes de maison… Ils sont toujours enfermés dans les cuisines. Nous devons aller les libérer ! »

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Hermione pour enregistrer l'information et bondir au cou de Ron. Elle l'embrassa en plein sur la bouche. Ron prit immédiatement une couleur rouge tomate mais rendit son baiser à la femme de ses rêves.

Comme quoi enfreindre les règles a parfois du bon.


End file.
